


Next Best Thing

by clarkoholic



Category: Eureka
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkoholic/pseuds/clarkoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn't available so Nathan found the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 3.02 _What About Bob?_. Written for Eureka_Tag, week 2.

After dropping Allison off at her house, Nathan returned home alone. He was exhausted, not so much from rescuing Allison from Bob in lab 27 but from the mound of paperwork that followed. Who knew people turning into snakes then turning back into humans would merit so much red tape? It kept him up for most of that night and the next day.

Once in his bedroom, he closed the window blinds to be sure his neighbor, Mrs. Appleton, wasn't peeking, as she liked to do. He pulled a tablet and another device from his jacket pocket and sat on the edge of his bed. After typing a few lines of code, he held up the other device and suddenly a holographic, nearly naked version of Sheriff Jack Carter stood smiling stupidly at him.

Nathan hacked into Zane's system and stole Jack's hologram profile after seeing how lifelike Henry was in lab 27. Holo-Jack wasn't linked to the real Jack like Henry had been with his hologram double so Nathan took the liberty to have some fun.

He walked around holo-Jack, taking in the beauty of his body. His toned muscles, perfectly shaped ass, and the bulge in his underwear made Nathan hard. He unbuttoned his shirt, tossed it away and followed with his pants. Lying down on the bed, he made himself comfortable and gave his cock a few quick strokes; glad he never bothered wearing underwear.

Nathan Stark didn't wear fucking underwear.

He tapped more code into the tablet and holo-Jack was commando as well. Nathan's eyebrows raised and he pursed his lips, impressed by the size of Jack's cock. But that stupid smirk was creeping him out so he entered a command for Jack to look serious. Scratch that, he changed it again so Jack would look predatory and horny.

Satisfied with what he saw, Nathan entered his final command into the tablet, tossed it aside, and put his arms behind his head, ready to watch.

Holo-Jack climbed onto the bed, quick flickers of blue ran through him as he moved, and knelt, straddling Nathan just below his groin. He looked down at Nathan and said with a deep voice, "What do you want me to do, Nathan?"

Nathan's mouth quirked in a delighted grin. "You know what I want."

"Say it." Holo-Jack demanded and Nathan wondered if the real Jack Carter was as forceful.

"Jerk off," Nathan said simply.

Jack's head tilted and he grinned. His hand went to his own hard cock and he started stroking. After a moment, mesmerized by the motion, Nathan gripped his and followed suit.

A sheen of sweat formed on Jack's skin as his breathing picked up pace. The sight made Nathan even harder and he gripped his dick tight, speeding the motion of his strokes.

"Tell me what you want me to do now." Holo-Jack said between his labored breaths.

"Ugh," Nathan groaned, Jack's authoritative tone almost taking him over the edge. "Come for me."

Jack leaned down, inches away from Nathan. "You first."

Many would believe that Nathan Stark was a complete control freak. And he was mostly, except apparently when a holographic version of Jack Carter told him to come.

His body tightened and with one last stroke he came on his fist and stomach. He moaned, still rubbing as Jack let out a strangled breath and came, is cum disappearing before it hit Nathan.

Holo-Jack sat up, taking a deep breath. "That was good."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah." He leaned over to reach the tissues and accidentally went through Jack, making him flicker blue and white. He leaned back and sighed. "Too bad you're not real."

Jack looked confused. "What do you want me to do now, Nathan?" He asked in his regular tone.

Nathan thought about just turning him off but he found himself saying, "Lie down." He slid over to the side of the bed, allowing holo-Jack room to lay next to him.

"Now what?"

"Nothing. Just go to sleep."

"Okay." Jack said, closing his eyes.

Nathan watched as he fell into a silent, fake holographic sleep. It was calming and soon Nathan drifted off, his arm resting just above Jack's head.

The End.

And for your viewing pleasure:  



End file.
